Why would I leave someone I love?
by TashiBabi
Summary: Carlos gets pregnant with Kendall's baby but runs away. Kendall becomes a primary school teacher and finds carlos' child who looks exactly like him. Will they become a happy family? Mpreg. Slash. Kenlos. AU
1. 7 years ago

**Summary: Carlos gets pregnant with Kendall's baby but runs away. Kendall becomes a primary school teacher and finds Carlos' child who looks exactly like him.**

* * *

*7 years ago- Carlos' POV*

I am currently in Kendall's apartment with my head leaning on his chest while we are watching tv. Tonight is the night I tell him that I have to leave him. You see, the thing is, is that I am pregnant with his baby. Any other person would be over the moon to be pregnant with Kendall Knight, but I know he wouldn't want this baby. He is a successful singer and he wouldn't want a baby to tie him down.

"This is perfect. No one else I would rather be here with. Just me and you." He then kisses the top of my head. He's making me feel bad now. He clearly wouldn't want anyone else in his life. Suddenly a baby's cry is heard from the new family next door. It's is whiney and annoying but a baby can't help that.

"Let me change what I said. It was perfect until that child started crying. Can't the parents control their kid." Yeah, Kenny clearly would never want a child of his own. I look down to my belly and rub it without him becoming suspicious. When I have this child what am I going to say when it asks "Would my Daddy love me?" I can't say "No he hates children." Ohh Kendall why can't you love children. You leave me no choice for what I'm about to do.

"Ken, I need to talk to you."

"Ok. What about?" He turns the tv down and sits up straight.

"Kendall. I can't be with you anymore. I'm doing this for both of us. You are becoming so successful and I don't want to hold you back. I'm sorry." I sweetly kiss him on the lips before saying something I will never say to him again. "I love you." Kendall sits there frozen. I don't think he believes what he hears untill I open the door about to leave for ever. He runs up to me, puts his hands under my thigh and picks me up so I can't move.

"No. Don't leave me. Please. There is no one else I want. Only you. I'll only ever love you." This makes tears come to my eyes. Even though he is only trying to stop me leaving to me what he said is that he won't love anyone else, not even out baby. I struggle to get out of his grasp but I finally do. I repeat I'm sorry to him and walk out of the apartment to the other side of the hallway passing other apartmant front doors on the way. I step into the elevator and press the button to make me go to the ground floor. As the doors close I look over to Kenny and tears are falling down his face. This is the last time I am going to see him.

* * *

**This is just an insight as to what happened between them. I'll try to update soon! :)**


	2. 1st day

**AN: Because i live in the UK i have no idea how US schools work so I'm just going to use a Primary school. I went to one so I know how they work. Also I only know like 3 american supermarkets, and I only know 1 of them because I watch extreme couponing. **

* * *

Kendall's POV

It's been 7 years since I last saw Carlos- since he walked out of my life. When he left I was in so much shock. I thought we were going to be together forever but clearly not. He didn't even give me a reason. Just said that he didn't want to hold me back. If anything being with him would make me work harder.

On the topic of work after he left I didn't feel like touring or recording songs. My manager tried to make me sing some love songs for an EP but when I read the lyrics they reminded me so much of Carlos and what we did together. I knew I couldn't go on singing and living in LA because the pressure would be on me to sing so I moved to Minnesota. I've never been to the north of America so this is a new experience for me. At first everybody recognized me and wanted an autograph or photo but now people know that I am a normal person who is trying to get on with my life. I still have some fans all over the world trying to get me to sing again and it's really sweet of them. It's nice to know that they care for me but I don't want to become a big star again. I still like singing but it's nice to know that I don't have to sell a million copies of an album to stay with the music company. Singing for fun allows me to still sing but for me; no one else.

I wasn't sure what career to pursue but I thought about being a high school music teacher. I thought about it until I remembered what I was like as a teen. Me and my friends were crazy and I wouldn't want to live with that for 5 days a week. After I decided on being a primary school teacher. I now teach 7 year olds who are in year 3. I still get to work with children but hopefully because they are a younger age they will be nicer. Because I don't just have to teach music I had to take some courses in maths and science before I got the job.

I got the job and now I am currently in my new classroom on the first day of the school year. I have decorated it with educational posters such as the times tables, the planets in the universe and the alphabet. I remember when I was their age and I couldn't say the letters properly. I would say them like in the phonics song.

"Hey Kendall. You feeling nervous?" Logan asks me as he stops at the open door. Logan is a teacher here who has been teaching for 3 years.

"Yeah a bit. But what's that worse that can happen. They are just 7 years old."

"7 AND 8. Don't forget that. Also here is a tip. Even though this is your first day of teaching act like you have been working for years. Even though these kids are young they are smart. If you show any flaws they will pick them up and think you are a push over. They then won't listen to you." I nod in response and he walks away. I then go to my desk and look over the planning sheet one more time to double check I have everything ready.

* * *

Carlos' POV

"Papi I'm scared to go to school." My daughter says while I am dressing her. Her name is Scarlett Lexi Garcia.

After I left Kendall I moved back to Minnesota to raise my baby with my family. They have all been supportive of me. They have been with me to doctors appointments, the birth, finding out the sex of my baby. One thing they didn't like which I did is that I left Kendall without telling him why. They think he would want to be a dad and be with his child but I had to tell them that he doesn't want anyone else in his life and that he doesn't like babies. They also wanted Scarlett to be a Knight. I don't think there is any point in calling her after her fathers name because she is never going to meet him. And if I did she would be curious as to who he is. Another thing is that if I did call her Knight people would think I am some crazed fan of his who would like my child to be his, like what happened to Justin Bieber.

When Scarlett was still inside me I wanted her to look like me. It would be easier that way and she would look like the parent she knows. But unfortunately life doesn't work that way. She is an exact copy of Kendall. When she was first born the first thing I noticed was her olive skin. This didn't shock me because I knew she would have some Latino in her. When they handed her to me I looked at her other features. She weirdly has blonde hair and when she finally opened her eyes they were green. This confused me as she should have brown hair and eyes. It is uncommon for someone with dark skin to have light hair and eyes. As she grew up she started to look more and more like Kendall. She has his fingers, toes, face shape, nose, eyebrows(poor girl) and teeth from where her baby ones are falling out. Even though she doesn't look how I would of liked her she is still beautiful and I love her to bits.

"Why are you scared sweety?" I ask to her statement.

"Because the teacher I have now is new and the work is going to be harder."

"Ohh baby, there is nothing to be scared of. I'm sure your teacher will be nice and your work will be a little bit harder, but that is just because you are now entering key stage 2 and you are getting older." I try to reassure her.

"But what if the work is sooo hard I can't do it?"

"Then you put your hand up and ask for help. And if it is still too hard then I will talk to your teacher about it." I say than hug her and she hugs me back.

"Are you fine with your hair down like this or do you want it up?"

"I want it down but can you clip back the front hair." She is so cute. She means side fringe but she doesn't know what it is called.

"Baby, this bit here is called a side fringe." I say while putting several clips in her hair to keep it back. She will probably come home with only one left but that's why I buy so many of them. Once I've finished her hair I put her fleece on and grab her school bags and my work bag. I lock up the front door unlock my car that is on the driveway. I put our bags on the back seat and drive off. The music in the car is The Wiggles but I'll change it when Scarlett is at school.

When we get to her school other parents are there talking to each other as their children walk off through the school gates. I park the car on the road and get out with her carrying her bags. When we get to the front of the school I kneel down to her level and hug her. After I give her a kiss and hand over her school bag and lunch bag.

"Bye Scarlett. I love you."

"Bye Papi. I love you too." She then walks of heading to the gates. I wave to her and she waves back. Once she is in school I walk off to my parked car and head to work. I wouldn't say I hate my job but I don't love it either. I work at the local Walmart as a supervisor. Even though it is boring it pays quite well and I need the money. The car park is practically empty so I park near the store. I get my bag and walk through the automatic doors. I then head for the staff room to put my stuff away and see the rota. From 9 - 1 I am on checkout. Great. I then have a 45 minuet lunch break before I am managing an order coming in. I'm sorting that out until 3:15 where I leave to pick up Scarlett and go home. Well today is going to be boring. And I can't stop thinking about Scarlett. What if she really doesn't like her new teacher or if the work is too hard for her?

I go out onto the shop floor and sign in onto one of the tills. I then listen to the radio until any customers come up to me. The radio presenter says "Today we are going back in time and listening to every Kendall Knight song. Do you remember him? If not here is his best selling hit, Boyfriend featuring Snoop Dog." Boyfriend then plays, coming out of all of the speakers in the store. I've got a feeling today is going to be a long day.


	3. We look similar

Kendall's POV

At the moment it is lunch break and I'm in the staff room heating up my microwave meal thinking about my class. They are so cute. So far I have taught them maths and literacy. Already I can tell those who struggle and those who are smart for their age. They are all well behaved apart from a few who are cheeky and trying to get attention. There is this one girl who not being over the top looks exactly like me it's scary. I get a fork out from the cutlery draw and walk over to a couch.

"How has it been so far?" Logan asks me.

"Fantastic. I'm loving this job. But I swear there is this one girl in my class who looks exactly like me apart from her latin skin."

"How does she look like you? If she is latino there is noway she can look like you."

"Even though I think she is latino she has blonde hair, green eyes, my nose, my eyebrows. I can name more if you want."

"No I'm fine. I'll let you wonder about this mysterious girl." Logan then goes over to the coffee machine and turns it on.

"I'm leaving the same time as the kids are today because I have booked to do a gig at that little theatre in the town centre." I thought it would be fun to perform some of my hits. On twitter my fans are ecstatic and think this is the start of me performing again. I don't want to disappoint them by saying that I'm doing it to see what it is like again.

* * *

Lunch break is over and I go outside to bring my class which is currently lining up inside. They are talking so I tell them to be quiet. "3K the longer you talk the longer it will take for us to go inside." If you were wondering 3K is the class name. The 3 is for year 3 and the K is for Mr. Knight. They go quiet and I lead them inside to our class room.

In the afternoon class the students will be writing about their families and home life. This is quite fluky because I planned this 2 weeks ago but know I am interested about this girl and what she is like.

The class is working peacefully and I am going round making sure everyone is okay. I get round to the blonde girls table and ask if everyone is okay.

"Do you guys need any help?" I ask them all. A few reply yes but the rest, including the blonde don't reply.

I kneel down so I am the same level as the table. I stop the blonde from writing and close her book to see her name. Scarlett. I open her exercise book again.

"Are you okay Scarlett?" I ask.

"Yes I'm fine Mr. Knight." Aww the way she says Mr Knight is so cute. Gosh I must sound like some pervert.

"Let me read your work to see if there are any mistakes." I start reading her book. Her hand writing is scruffy but all children's hand writing is scruffy at this age. "My name is Scarlett and I am seven year old. I live with my Papi in a big house. My Grandpa and Grandma also look after me. I have a uncle called Javi." I read out loud.

"That is good Scarlett, you just need to put an 's' after year. Why don't you write about your mommy or mami too?" I ask her. Usually Children write about their mom rather than their dad.

"I don't have a mami. I have a daddy but I haven't met him." I now feel bad for this girl. I would hate to never see my child if I had one.

"Oh, then how about you write more about your papi. Say what you love about him." Scarlett then writes happily on her book with her pencil.

The school bell is going to go in 5 minuets and the students are getting ready putting their jackets on and collecting their lunch bags. I have put their books away and have locked my laptop in the cupboard. Because of this gig I am performing at I need to get ready at home and be at the venue by 5pm.

The bell goes and the class hurry out of the room. I am walking out of the school when I see Scarlett skipping with her backpack on and carrying her lunch bag in her hand. As we get closer to the parents she started running. Aww must be excited to see her papi or grandparents. I see a latino man pick her up. I think nothing of it until I look closer. Carlos picked her up. Carlos. My Carlos. I have to keep walking because I don't want to look weird staring. I get to my car which is parked on the road outside the school and sit in the drivers seat. So many thoughts are rushing through me head right now. Is scarlett my child? Is that why she looks so much like me? Is that why Carlos left? Am I jumping to conclusions? Maybe he found someone else and had a child with them? Is that the reason he left? Because he found someone else? Even though I could sit here for ages thinking I have to go and get ready for my gig tonight. I'll have to think about it later.

* * *

**Nice reviews make me smile:D**


	4. ParentTeacher meeting

**AN: omg when I saw the video for confetti falling i was fangirl screaming when James jumped in front of Lucy and they nearly kissed. That has made my month, even though I have loads of exams.**

* * *

Carlos' POV

I am at the front of the school waiting for Scarlett to come out. I want to hear all about her first day of year 3. I see her running up to me so I bend down to her level and when she gets to me I lift her up. I change her position so I am lifting her with one hand so the other hand can tickle her.

"Papi stop it." She says in between laughs. I stop and put her down. I then hold her hand while we walk to the car. I feel as if someone is looking at us but it's probably just me being paranoid.

When we get back home I get a phone call. I put the tv on Nickelodeon to keep Scarlett entertained while I go into the kitchen to accept the call.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is this Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes. Who is speaking?"

"I am Mrs Thomas. The principal of Scarlett's Primary school."

"Oh. Is there something about Scarlett I need to know about?"

"Well her teacher has some concerns about her maths work and would like to see you after school without Scarlett to discuss this."

"Oh of course I'll come. Thanks for letting me know."

"Okay. School finishes at 3:25 so if you can make the appointment by half past that would be great."

"Yes that's fine bye." I then hang up the phone and go into the living room, sit on the sofa and look at Scarlett. I was never concerned about her intelligence level or weather she was good at maths or english or not. I was never smart. I'm not even now. But now that her teacher is calling me in makes me worry. Maybe she has learning problems and needs a teaching assistant with her.

Tomorrow my mami and papi are planned to pick her up anyway so I'll just have to swap shifts with someone.

* * *

The next day

I'm currently sitting outside the headteachers office and I'm feeling nervous. This reminds me of when I was in school and I would pull pranks then be sent to the heads office. I'm worried about what they are going to say about Scarlett.

"Mr Garcia you can come in now." Mrs Thomas says. I walk into her office and there are certificates from Ofsted saying that this is an outstanding school and other things showing off how she has changed this school for the better.

I take a seat in a chair on the other side of her desk and expect her to sit down on her side too.

"So what is wrong with Scarlett?" I ask thinking she will discuss with me but instead she gives me a "Erm why are you asking me?" look.

"I don't know myself but her teacher will discuss with you. I'll just go and get him." I then wait in the chair and wait for the teacher to come in.

I'm still in the chair but when the teacher comes in I stand up to shake his hand. I look up at him and see the blonde hair and green eyes I fell in love with. The man who I left 7 years ago to raise his child. I see Kendall. What the hell is he doing here?

"Carlos." He says with a smile.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"I think you mean Mr. Knight. Scarlett's teacher."

"But I thought you were still a singer living in LA."

"I was but after the love of my life left me I didn't feel like singing. So I left LA and came up here to become a primary school teacher. I now teach your daughter's class." I'm so confused right now. Does he know Scarlett is his or has he genuinely called me up to talk about her. This is going to get awkward. What if he wants to know why I left him all those years ago.

"Look let's not talk about how I left you lets just talk about Scarlett. I've heard you have concerns about her maths work."

"There is nothing wrong with her. Yes, she does struggle a bit but that's one of the things she gets from her Papi, Carlos Garcia. Along with the shortness and cuteness. The reason I made up that excuse was so I could talk to you." He then comes over to me and lifts me up from the chair like he used to. He made our faces only inches apart, looked me in the eye and said "Is Scarlett my child?"

What do I say now? If I say yes he might get angry that I left. I thought he hated children but now he works with them. He must of noticed how similar they look.

"Because I've worked out the dates and unless you went straight to someone else after you left me, and I know you wouldn't do that, Scarlett has to be mine." Kendall says in a low husky voice. I guess I have no choice now but to spill the truth.

"Yes, Scarlett is yours." He puts me down and walks away to look at a wall. I think he's mad.

"Oh Carli. Is that why you left?" I reply with a shy nod. He comes over to me and interwines his hands with mine.

"Why didn't you stay? I wouldn't of got mad."

"Because I didn't want you to leave me. I thought you didn't like kids so I thought you wouldn't want to be a part of it's life."

"Los, why would I leave someone I love? Now I've missed 7 years of my daughter's life." He now looks as if he is going to cry. I rub his back and kiss his cheek. I don't want him to cry. Whenever he crys I cry too. But it's too late. He's started crying so now I am.

"Kenny..I'm so s-s-sorry." I stutter while crying.

"It's okay Carls. I can understand. Back then children weren't my favourite thing in the world. But they are now. I don't want to sound pushy but sometime in the future I'd like to see her. Not like in school but I mean see her father to daughter." I can see why he wants to see her but I want to get to know him again before I tell Scarly who her daddy is.

"How about we meet up tonight round mine. We can just talk. I haven't seen you in years and I'd like to get to know you again. I've missed you."

" I've missed you too. How about you give me your number so I can get your address." Kendall gives me his phone and I put his name in my contacts. He then texts me so I have his number saying **Hey baby. This is your Kenny-Boo xx :***

"Thanks...Kenny-Boo."I say in a teasing voice.

"Your welcome. And until I see you tonight-" He then leans down slowly, I naturally lean and we kiss. It's like having our first kiss together again. All the passion and emotion is still there and it's being rekindled.

We eventually pull apart and I walk out of the office giving him a friendly wave. I have a feeling tonight is going to be interesting.


	5. Round Carlos' house

**AN: I have loads of exams this month so I might not update as much as I would like to. :(**

* * *

Kendall's POV

Me and Carlos have agreed to meet at his house at 8:15 pm. By that time Scarlett should be asleep. I don't want to go there while she is awake because it would get awkward and if she found out I was her dad tonight and if she didn't accept it I would still have to see her for the rest of the week because I am her teacher.

I park my car outside their home and walk towards their front door. There is Carlos' Ford Fiesta on the drive way and flower pots near the front door. I can imagine Carlos and Scarlett going out here with a watering can caring for the plants. Carlos would help her hold the can and tell Scarlett that if she waters them everyday they will get bigger.

I gently knock on the front door because I don't want to wake Scarlett and wait for an answer. Carlos answers the door and he looks amazing. The moonlight is making his skin glow and he is wearing blue that goes well with his skin tone. I follow him into the living room and all I can do is stare at his home. There are pictures of Scarlett as a baby and a toddler and she looks adorable. I wish I was there when she was born. I would of been able to see her grow up to the 7 year old I met yesterday.

We sit down on the sofa and I am the first one to speak.

"So what are you doing up here?" I ask

"Well after I left LA I moved here so I could raise Scarlett with my family. I felt like because she wouldn't meet your family I wanted her to meet all of mine. They have been here through everything."

"Who was with you for the birth?"

"Well out here I met these 3 ladies called the Jennifers. At first I tried to get with them but after A while I gave up and we became really good friends. There is a blonde one, a curly hair one and a brunette one. My mami, papi and the Jennifers were there at the birth but because I'm a man there are more complications so only one person was allowed in. I didn't want either one of my parents because I knew I would of cursed so I let Brunette Jennifer in."

"She must of been a cute baby." Carlos then goes off and comes back with a photo album. On the front it says **Scarlett Jasmine Garcia 19/11/15**

Inside the album is pictures of Carlos in Labour looking pissed. I guess he wasn't in the mood for a photo opportunity. There is a photo of Carlos holding Scarlett when she was first born still covered in blood. It looks gross but once she was cleaned someone took a photo of them with Los smiling widely and Scarlett wearing a pink baby grow. Flipping through the album I see Scarlett starting to sit up by herself. Her smiling with her first tooth. I start tearing up because I've realised just how much I've missed. When my tears fall Carlos wipes them away with his thumbs. He gives me a kiss then says,**  
**

"I'm so sorry Kendall. If I knew you wouldn't mind having a child I would of stayed. But we were only 20 and you had such a great career and I didn't want to tie you down. But now I feel bad because we could of been a happy family. Your fortune could of helped us raise our child instead of me relying on my parents." I hug him tightly to reassure him.

"I don't blame you. If I was in your position I would of ran too. But now that I have seen her I know you have done a great job raising her."

"Well thanks. I try my best. I try to be as good as 2 parents. It's hard because she is always wanting the latest toy or barbie doll and because it is just me I struggle to keep her happy but also pay the bills. I don't have the heart to say no to her and she has my puppy dog eyes and pout. With that she always gets what she wants."

The last time I saw Carlos he didn't really have a job so I'm curious as to now he is earning a money.

"Hey Carlos, what is your job?" I ask trying to make it seem casual.

"I work at Walmart as a supervisor. It isn't the best job but I need the money to pay back the loan I have and for any other daily essentials."

"What happened to the hyper helmet wearing boy I fell in love with?"

"He grew up. He had to because he is raising your child."

* * *

It's been a while and we have just been chatting about our lives. He is talking about how he wanted to get with the Jennifers and I'm curious if he has seen anyone else.

"Have you dated anyone else?" I ask.

"Well there was this girl called Alexis. She was really nice but I've got a feeling she was only using me for sex."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because when ever we would go out she would wear skimpy outfits or if we all went to the beach she would wear small revealing bikinis. And not forgetting that all she wanted to do was get in my pants. Even when Scarlett was in the room she'd try to give me a handjob. Yes, Scarly would of been too young to know what was going on but still. You don't do that infront of a child." It makes me feel sick with jealousy and anger. Not only would this bitch make love with MY Carlos, she tried to do stuff with him with my child in the room.

"What about you? Meet anyone special?" He asks me. To be honest I haven't even tried to date anyone else.

"Nope. I didn't think to. I do have a reason but I don't think I should say as I've only just met you again."

"No go on say."

"No I really shouldn't."

"Pwease Kenny." He uses his sweet innocent voice and does that cute pout with the puppy eyes.**(Like in Big Time Cameo)** I could never say no to that. This must be what Scarlett has inherited.

"Fine. The truth is that I never stopped loving you. Even now, even when you left. You are my soulmate and no one else will compare to you. You are my one and only. Look at me. I'm wearing the spiderman t-shirt you got me all those years ago. It's my favourite not only because it's spiderman, but because you bought it for me."

"You still love me." He repeats. I nod back.

"Don't worry if you don't love me back. I'd understand. It's been a while and you've seen other people." He hushes me by putting his finger over my lips.

"Does this answer what you are thinking?" At first I don't know what he means but them he gets up and sits on my lap. Carlos then kisses me, to which I kiss back immediately. I am holding him close to me tightly scared me might regret what he is doing and pull away but there isn't a chance he will be doing that. The kissing really pleasurable and I accidentally slip out a loud moan, forgetting Scarlett is upstairs.

"Shhh, our child is up there." He whispers while pointing upwards. We both do a cute giggle and sweetly kiss. When we pull away again I say,

"Oh yes. I forgot OUR child is here." Emphasising on the our.

"She is definitely ours. Has my skin and personality and your looks." After he said that I got the idea to see her. I know she is asleep but I could see her from the door. I pick Carlos up so he is off my lap and leave the living room to go up the stairs.

"Kenny where are you going?" Carlos asks following me, speaking with laughter and fun in his voice.

"To see Scarlett."

"What!" His voice turns serious. "Kendall she is asleep. You will wake her up and scare her." I ignore his comments and continue the voyage up the stairs and then walk along the hallway until I get to the room with a sign saying **Scarlett's room**

I rest my hand on the handle and consider whether to go in or not. I continue to ignore Carlos as I push down the handle and push the door open. Scarlett's room is a typical little girls room. Pink and white everything. I look over to the wooden bed and see Scarlett cuddled up to a teddy bear lying on her side. I start to slowly walk towards her.

"Kendall get back here right now!" Carlos whisper shouts. I ignore him and I finally get to the side of her bed. I crouch down so I am her level and simply stare at her. I can't believe we made her. She is so beautiful and when she sleeps, she looks so peaceful and at rest. "Hi Scarlett. I am your daddy." I go to stroke her hair but she stirs in her sleep so I quickly get up and exit the room closing the door behind me. I can see Carli has a worried expression on his face so I tell him that I didn't wake her up. When we both get downstairs I look at my watch and it is 10:05.

"I better get going." I sulk.

"Yeah. But before you go I want you to have this." He goes away and brings back a photo of him and Scarlett as a toddler. I smile when I look at it. I rise my head to look at him and say,

"Thanks. I'll text you later."

"Bye." He cheers as I leave his home. Halfway down his driveway I turn around and blow him a kiss. He catches it and blows one back. I get in my car to go home to tell my room mate James all about what happened.

* * *

I enter the apartment amd put my keys on the table near the door. I go into the lounge in the search for James and I find him making out with his girlfriend Lucy.

"James." Lucy opens her eyes and looks at me but keeps kissing James.

"James!" I say again in the hope they"ll stop. Lucy goes to pull away but James pulls her closer to him.

"JAMES WILL YOU STOP EATING LUCY'S FACE FOR FIVE MINUETS AND LISTEN TO ME!" They finally pull apart.

"WHAT? And by the way I wasn't eating her face. I was brushing her teeth with my tongue." He then sticks out his tongue. I make a disgusted face and James replies with,

"You know full well making out is my second favourite thing to do."

"What is your first?" Lucy ask.

"Checking my looks in mirrors." I roll my eyes. He is so conceited.

"Why do you go out with him?" I ask Lucy curiously. I know he has the looks but he noway has the personality. But saying that he is caring and can be a great mate.

"I actually can't remember." Lucy replies with. James gasps and puts a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm joking. I go out with him because I love him. I love James David Diamond." They start kissing sweetly but I know James. It will turn into the feeding time at the zoo kissing so I break it up.

"Do you want to know what happened at Carlos'?"

"Yes." James eagerly says.

"Well maybe you would like to see a photo of my daughter and her papi." I then give the photo to him and he also shows Lucy. They both gasp when they see it.

"You look exactly alike." Lucy spoke. I nod back. I then take back the picture.

"Does she know?" James questions.

"Nope. But it's going to be so awkward at work. I'm her teacher and I'm supposed to go on as if she isn't my child."

They both don't reply, just look at eachother trying to avoid responding.

"Yeah I know. Awkward right. Well I'm going to my room and I'll see you tomorrow." I leave them to resume making out and go to my bedroom. I go over to the nightstand and pick up the picture of me, my sister and mum. I take the photo out of the frame and put it in the drawer. I then put the pic of Carlos and Scarlett in it. I bring it up to my chest and hug it is if they are really in my arms. After, I look at the photo and say out loud,

"My two babies. I love you."


	6. Guess who I am

Kendall's POV

Me and Carlos have been in regular contact since I went round his house. We even had one date last week. I want to ask him if he would want to be my boyfriend but there is something else coming up that needs my full attention. Carlos has finally agreed to let me see Scarlett and tell her I'm her Dad. Today is Friday so I hope she accepts me because I have to see her again on Monday. In class she is so happy and friendly to everyone and I don't want Scarlett to become awkward because her father is her teacher.

After the bell goes the class run out of the class to meet their parents. I go to the front of the school. This is where the children go if their parents are not here yet to pick them up. I also get to see the parents leave with their children. After a while most of the families are gone and I finally get to see Scarlett and Carlos go past. Carlos turns around and winks at me and I smirk back. Scarlett turns around to see what her papi is looking at but she doesn't notice me. Little does Scarlett know later today she's going to find out who I really am.

Carlos has said that Scarlett goes figure skating lessons after school on a Friday so I have arrived at their house at 7 pm. I sit in my car for a few more minuets contemplating what might happen but I am shook out of my thoughts from a text from Carlos.

**I can see you sitting in ur car outside. Dont be a scaredy pants and just knock on the door. :) xx C**

Guess I don't have an excuse now. I get out of the safety of the car and walk up to Carlos' house where anything could happen. Before I get a chance to knock on the door he opens it for me. He puts his finger over his lips gesturing for me to be silent. Scarlett must not know I an here so I have to quiet do she doesn't find out. We walk into the living room and Carlos tells me what is going to happen.

"I am going to bring Scarlett down here but in the mean time you can not make a sound." He orders. After speaking he goes upstairs and I hear Scarlett's voice. I hear the floor boards of the the stairs creek signalling that they are on their way down.

"Can we play a game papi?" Scarlett asks.

"Maybe later sweetie." Carlos replies with.

When they come in to the room Scarlett's face turns from happiness to confusion when she sees me but Carlos is there holding her hand in case she feels scared.

"Hi Scarlett." I say after plucking up the courage to be the first to speak.

"Umm, hi Mr. Knight."

"You can call me Kendall. We are no longer in school." She nods back but hides in her papi's side.

"Why is Mr. Knight here? Am I in trouble?" She asks sweetly. Carlos waves his hand to the door telling me to leave for a few minuets. I hide behind the door which is creaked oped and listen in.

"Scarlett. You remember ever since you were a little girl you asked who your Daddy was and if you could meet him?"

"Yeah."

"And I always told you I moved away from him when you were still in my belly." She doesn't reply so I assume she nods.

"Well the thing is, now your Daddy has moved so he now lives near us."

"Can I meet him papi. Can I see my Daddy?" She says eagerly.

"Yes. And he wants to meet you too. He's really upset that he didn't see you grow up so now he wants to be part of our lives again."

"When can I meet him?"

"Well the thing is Scarly, you have already met him." I open the door a bit more and see the confused expression on her face.

"What?" She asks. Carlos tilts his head to the left, gesturing me to go over to them.

"I'm your Daddy Scarlett. Me and papi are the ones who made you. And I am so sorry I wasn't there for you and papi when you were younger but now I know you are here I will always care for you two." I say also directing what I am saying to Carlos.

Scarlett turns to Carlos' side and says "Is he really my Daddy?" To which he nods. Scarlett still seems unsure so I get an idea to show her that I really am the man she has been asking about since she knew what a Dad was.

"Come here Scarlett." I give out my hand for her to hold and walk her to the dining room with Carlos following. There is a mirror on the wall so I lift her up onto the dining room table so she can see and we are both level. I struggle to lift her up. Even though she is small for her age she is still 7 years olds so she is heavey. Carlos must have some serious muscle to carry her.

"Look in the mirror Scarlett. We look similar don't we. We both have the same green eyes, same blonde hair, same nose and same eyebrows." I say pointing to our facial features after mentioning them.

"I don't like my eyebrows." She confesses and me and Carlos chuckle.

"I know darling, but we can't control the gene process."

"So you really are my Daddy?"

"Yep." After a few moments of silence of I am not sure of whether she will accept me but she then gets down from the table and hugs me. Because of her height she is holding my middle so I crouch down down and hug her and she puts her hands around my neck.

"Don't leave me and papi."

I pull away from our hug and reassure her "I will never leave you and papi. I have missed so much over the past 7 years and I am not going to miss anymore."

I bring Scarlett over to Carlos with me and pull out my iPhone.

"Family photo." I turn the camera on and we all smile. After it is taken I set it as my wallpaper and upload it to twitter captioning it **Family Portrait**

"Daddy can I show you around our house?" Scarly asks.

"Of course. I want to see all the drawing you have done which papi says are on the fridge." She then leads me to the kitchen.

* * *

At Rocque Records

Gustavo is on a Laptop looking at Kendall's last tweet.

"Hey Kelly. Do you remember Kendall Knight?" He asks his assistant.

"Yeah. He was the company's most successful artist until he quit like 7 years ago because he was heart broken."

"Well look at his latest tweet." He then turns the Laptop so Kelly can see.

"What? That is Carlos the man who left him. And that child looks like both of them. As if they have had a child together. But Carlos left him. Urgh I'm confused." She sighed.

"I don't know how this child came to be but think about all the bad press we will get."

"What are you talking about Gustavo. Isn't it a good thing Kendall has had a child."

"No. He is still conected to this company so we are the ones who are going to get the questions and lose fans because he is no longer available."

"But everyone knew Kendall was with Carlos. Kendall said so in interviews and talk shows." Kelly says trying to show Gustavo some sence.

"But Carlos left making everyone believe Kendall was single. We need to make it look like Kendall is still available to go on dates with girls and that he prefers girls over boys. That way our fan base will rise rapidly in numbers." He then puts a thinking expression on his face signalling to Kelly he is thinking of a plan.

"Oh no Gustavo what are you thinking?"

"Get me the best looking actress in LA. Kendall Knight is about to get a hot date."

* * *

**Oooo what do you think Gustavo is going to do?**

**Sorry for not updating for so long but now the school year is over :)**


	7. Plans and Confessions

**I have no idea what contacts are on YouTube but Jake Short (from ANT Farm) has added me as one :)**

* * *

**Gustavo's POV **

The plan is set. Me, Kelly, her niece and an actress called Jo Taylor have flown out to Minnesota. I hacked into Kendall's phone and him and Carlos are having a date at the park and Carlos is bringing Scarlett. The plan is Kelly's niece, Danielle, bumps into Scarlett while playing and Kelly starts to talk to Carlos holding him up. While that is happening Jo starts to talk to Kendall. That is when I will take photos of them and give them to OK magazine saying they are dating. Kendall and Carlos' date is going to start in 5 minutes so I find a place to hide behind a bush and get ready.

**No ones POV**

Kendall arrives at the park excited to see Carlos and Scarlett. He sits down at a picnic bench and waits for them to arrive. They are a little late but he just thinks that many things could of happened that could of held them up.

Meanwhile Carlos has just parked the car. Him and Scarlett walk out towards the picnic area but pass the play area.

"Papi can I play on the swings?" Scarlett innocently asks.

"No sweetie. We don't want to be late to seeing Daddy. Maybe when we get to him we could come back here."

"Papi please."

"Fine, but only for 5 minutes. I'll text Daddy we will be a little late." Before Carlos gets the chance to get his phone out he hears a cry that he recognises as Scarlett's. He looks up and sees two young girls on their bums crying. He gets up and runs to his daughter.

"What happened princess?" He bends down and hugs her. She can't speak because she is crying too much. While trying to comfort Scarlett Kelly comes over and pretends to be Danielle's mum.

"Dani what happened?" Kelly said concerned trying to act as good as she can.

"I was running and I didn't see her." Danielle then hugs Kelly too.

"It's okay. Accidents happen. You just need to apologize. What's her name?" Kelly asks Carlos. He then mouths Scarlett to the 2 strangers.

"I'm sorry Scarlett. Do you want to play with me?" Danielle offers innocently. Scarlett nods and they both get up and walk to the play area.

"I'm sorry. It was probably Scarlett not looking where she was running." Carlos told Kelly.

"It's fine. They're kids! They hit stuff and run into things all the time."

"True. I'm Carlos. What's your name?"

"Hi I'm Kelly." They shake hands then turn to look at their children.

"Is Scarlett yours?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes, she just doesn't look like me." He clarified.

"She's still a cutie pie."

"She is adorable. But saying that so is yours." Carlos and Kelly keep discussing about their children while on the other side of the park Jo Taylor is about to go into action.

She is wearing a cute pink tank top with denim shorts and gold sandles. She goes up to Kendall and sits on the oppisite side of the bench.

"Are you okay? You seem lonely." Kendall goes from looking down at is phone to looking up at her.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend and daughter to arrive. They're late though. I'm starting to worry." Kendall responds.

"I'm sure they are fine. So how old is your daughter?"

"She is 7 years old and looks exactly like me. Here I'll show you a picture of her." He then goes through his phone looking for a picture. While he is doing this Jo secretly puts a half full smoothie on the table with 2 straws in it. This is one of Gustavo's ideas and it will look like they have been drinking a smoothie together.

Kendall finds a picture of Scarlett and holds out the phone so Jo and himself can see it.

"Aww. She's so cute." She squealed. They both smile at the screen until Kendall brings his phone back to him.

Suddenly Jo hears Kelly in her ear piece.

"Carlos is on his way. Move now." Jo takes this news and tries to leave as quickly as possible.

"Well it has been nice but I have to go now. Guess I will see you around."

"Oh. Bye." They both get up and hug over the table between them. Jo then picks up the smoothie and speed walks away. She walks out of the park and Gustavo follows after her. Kelly and Danielle finally get to them too.

"Did you get all the pictures you needed?" Jo hissed.

"Oh yeah. I guarantee these photos will make front covers." Gustavo said holding up the camera.

Meanwhile Carlos and Scarlett have found Kendall and are going over to them. Kendall stands up and spreads his arms wide for his daughter to go into them. She runs up to him and Kendall captures her and swings her around. After he puts her down Carlos goes up to him and kisses him.

"Sorry we are late. Scarlett wanted to play on the swings then she ran into another little girl. I then started chatting to her mum. We got a little caught up."

"It's okay. The weirdest thing happened to me while I was waiting. A random girl came up to me and asked if I was lonely. I said I was waiting for you and then we started talking about Scarlett. She left quite abruptly though. I didn't even catch her name."

"Papi can I go back to the swings again?" Scarlett interrupts.

"Don't you want to spend some more time with Daddy?" Carlos questions to which she shakes her head.

"Scarly how about this. On your watch, when the big hand gets to 6 what does that mean?" Kendall asks. She then looks at her watch for a moment. "It's half past."

"Good girl. So you can go to the swings but you have to be back here to meet me and papi at half past. Have you got that?"

"Yes." She then hugs Kendall and skips off.

"That leaves us alone." Kendall smirks rising one eyebrow.

"Be careful what you start Knight. We are in the middle of a packed park."

"It'll be like old times." The blonde then gets up and walks around to Carlos' side of the bench. He sits down behind him and puts his arms around him.

"Do you remember all the hickeys I gave you?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah." Kendall then starts kissing all down his lovers neck. He chooses a spot and starts to suck, lick and bite. As Carlos hasn't been intimate with anyone for so long he finds it incredibly pleasurable. Once Kendall is done he looks at his mark and kisses it one more time.

"Now everyone knows you're mine." Kendall said as Carlos leans back into his chest. He turns his head around and notices Kendall's shoulder and how there is a tattoo on it which says CK.

"Kenny what does your tattoo mean?" Carlos inquired. Kendall then stiffened up and become serious. He heads back to his own side of the bench.

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to worry about it."

"Kendall you got a tattoo of it, it must mean something to you."

"Fine. When you left I went through a stage of going out every night and getting wasted on booze. One drunken night I decided to go to a tattoo parlour and get this done. The CK stands for Carlos Knight. For the last 7 years it has been a reminder of what couldn't be. You left therefore you couldn't become my husband." He confesses. Carlos is left speechless.

"You wanted us to marry?" Carlos responded.

"Yeah. Just imagine it. Kendall and Carlos Knight." Carlos starts to tear up and walks over to sit on Kendall's lap. He turns to face him and says "I love you." Kendall is taken back as this is the first time since they have been reunited he has said that. But luckily for Kendall he feels the exact same way "I love you too." They kiss with Carlos having his hands around Kendall's neck and Kendall having his hands around Carlos' waist. When they pull apart they see their child coming towards them.

"Are you okay Papi?" She asks noticing the tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't be better. Come sit down sweety." He moves up the bench to make room for Scarlett. She sits down in between both her parents. Kendall and Carlos both look at each other and nod before both kissing Scarlett's cheeks and her getting the biggest smile on her face.


	8. Believe me

Carlos' POV

Today is a normal day at work but everything seems better. Ever since Kendall said he loves me the world looks a better place. The brirds tweets sound happier and childrens laughter fills the air. I know I sound cheesy but I love my life now. Kendall said that he wanted us to get married and he showed me his tattoo of my enitials with me as Carlos Knight.

I pratically skip through the store until I reach the staff room where there is a sea of confused faces.

"Why are you so happy?" Jett asks me.

"Because the man I love loves me back. You wouldn't know Jett. No one will ever love you."

"Wrong. Jennifer loves me."

"Yeah right. Only in...wait. Jennifer who?" I question as I realise I am friends with 3 Jennifers.

"Well there are 3 of them. A brunette one, a curly haired one and."

"A blonde one." I say with him. He must be dreaming if he thinks one of them will go out with him. They wouldn't even go out with me so he has no chance.

"Which one 'loves you'?" I ask making quote marks with with my fingers.

"Brunette. She isn't the brightest out of them 3 but she is the love of my life."

"How much drink had you forced down her throat for her to say she loves you?"

"None. When you meet your soulmate nothing can stop your attraction."

"Look Jett. I know her. She was my birthing partner when I had Scarlett. I know her well enough to know that she will never go for you. I don't know what you think she might of said to you but I think you have the wrong end of the stick."

"And when was the last time you spoke to her. People change Carlos." Jett retorts.

"Well as I don't have any evidence that she loves you I'm just goung to go along with your dream. And I'm in a good mood so I'm not going to call her up to ask and shatter your fantasy." I then walk away and go to storage area where we keep all of the goods not on the shelves yet.

"Hey Carlos guess what." Mercedes asks.

"What?" She then points to the glittering ring on her finger.

"Oh congratulations. I am also happy because Kendall said he loved me." I cheer.

"Aren't you dating Kendall Knight."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think you need to go to the magazine isle. This months new issues have just been put on the shelves." I am curious so I walk away and go to where the magazines are. Even though there are customers around I still browse like I am shopping. I don't know what she is talking about until I see OK magazine.

**Kendall Knight is back and together with hot blonde **

The background of the cover is a big picture of them together at the park. Even though it isn't my break yet I take the magazine and rush off to the mens toilets. I lock myself in a stall and sit on the loo. I turn to the double page and start reading. I realise this was taken the same day he told me he loved me. He said that the woman he talked to was a stranger. Bullshit. I bet that was his plan. Kill two birds with one stone. See one person then the other on the same day. I bet he doesn't love me. He just said that to make me feel good. And now he has the cheek to be part of my daughters life. That's probably why he's all over me. To get his daughter then bugger off. There is no way I'm gonna let him see her. I'll call the school and make her switch classes.

Looking more over the article there are photos of them smiling for a photo together on Kendall's phone, drinking a smoothie together and hugging. Before I start crying I put the magazine in my work bag and get back to the store floor.

* * *

I've picked up Scarlett from school and she is happily drawing in her room. Me and Kendall agreed ages ago for him to come round today but after what I have found out I don't want to see his face.

He knocks on the door and I reluctantly open the door. He kisses my cheek as he walks in but I wipe it off.

"Hey georgous." He says.

"Hey." I mumble.

"Are you okay Carlos. You didn't even look at me when you picked up Scarlett and now I feel as if you don't want me here."

"To be honest, I don't."

"Why?"

"WHY! THIS IS WHY." I shout and hand him the magazine. His eyes go wide and mouth drops.

"What Kendall. Was I not supposed to find out. Well too bad. I know all about her."

"Carlos this isn't true. She just came up to me. I love you and you know that."

"ISN'T TRUE. IT'S ON PAPER KENDALL I'M NOT THICK."

"YOU NEED TO BELIEVE ME."

Scarlett then walks down the stairs to the landing where we are. "What's going on?" She innocently asks.

"Come here. Scarlett come here. Scarlett." I command and go over to get her but before I can she goes to Kendall's side and he puts his arms around her.

"This was the whole idea wasn't it. Come back to get your daughter and then go away once you have her." I argued.

"No. I want us to be together and be a family. I love you Carlos and no one else." He then hugs me and I reluctantly hug him back. Even though I think he has cheated on me I still love him. He pulls away and drags me and Scarlett to the living room.

"Look. This is not true. I was at the park waiting for you two then she came up to me. We started chatting but that was it. No romance. No love. Just friendly convosation. Believe me?" I smile and nod. Even though the images in the magazine make me want to think otherwise I trust him.

"Do you mind if I use your computer?" He asks.

"No. Why?"

"I think I need to set the story straight."

* * *

I have set up the webcam on my laptop for Kendall to make a YouTube video.

"You ready?" Kendall questioned.

"Am I going to be in it?"

"Yes. I want to show you off. Now sit here and look pretty." He clicks the record button.

"Hey everyone. I know I haven't uploaded any videos in forever but I am back and I need to set the record straight. I am aware there is a story about me being with some blonde bimbo skank but that is not true. The one person I want to be with is right here. Carlos Roberto Garcia. Latino. Cute. Mine." I can't help but blush at his remark.

"Now there is someone I haven't introduced you to yet. Scarlett come here." She then comes running up and sits on Kenny's lap. "Everyone. This is Scarlett Jasmine Garcia. Say hello Scarlett."

"Hello." She becomes shy and hides in Kendall's chest.

"Aww have you gone shy. It's okay Scarly." I reassure.

"Scarlett is my daughter and Carlos is my boyfriend. We are family. And nothing can change that. Hey look at this. It's so cute. Scarlett. Give Daddy kisses." He then turns his head towards Scarlett amd she plants kisses all over his face.

"Stop. Now give Daddy a kiss on the lips." They then kiss on the lips.

"Carlos wants some Kendall kisses too." He leans over and kisses me on the lips.

"Eww that's disgusting." Scarlett interupts and we both laugh.

"Well on that note I think it's time to end this vid. I love all you guys so much. You are what got me here today and i'll see you later." He then stops the video and uploads it on to YouTube for the whole world to see.


	9. Authors Note!

Hey guys.

This isn't a chapter. More like a request.

As you all know I've taken a bit of a break from this story. Mostly because I can't think of any good plot twists. I know that the final chapter will be about their christmas and before that there will be a chap on Scarlett's birthday but apart from that I'm not sure what to write. This is why I am asking you.

I'm thinking that maybe you guys could post your ideas for this story in the reviews or PM me. Whichever one I pick I'll shout you out in the upcoming chapter(s).

Thank you

Natasha xx


End file.
